Forsaken, Forsworn, and Forgotten
by Tayylore
Summary: When leaders become neglectful, it's when revolutions slowly grow, planting the seed of pain that sprouts from injustice.   There is nothing in history that has been so misinterpreted as our revolution.
1. Prologue

It is said as a Rider takes his last breath, he can hear the dying screams of his dragon. But this was not the case; Molly never screamed. She was too sick.

My death was pretty quick. Though mine was swift, hers was not. Her suffering began at birth and extended into several weeks of pain and fear. I knew the day she hatched something was terribly wrong with her. The way she reacted after becoming active... difficulty breathing, a moment of heart failure... it was horrifying.

You do not know true terror until you hold your dragon and feel the beating of his heart with the knowledge it could stop at any moment. You can never leave him; the dragon fears being alone, and he knows as well as you do that he cannot stay long, though each day feels far longer.

After being with Molly for barely a month yet falling so in love with her, I cannot imagine how it would feel to lose a dragon you had been with for decades. Centuries. I think in some aspects it would be worse than a dying hatchling, but in other aspects the reverse.

They told me it was a very rare occurence- but not unheard of- for a dragon to be hatched with a severe medical problem.

She didn't deserve this. No dragon deserves this.

So why did they handle the situation so poorly? I can only speculate what their thoughts could have been. Perhaps they were busy with what they deemed more important matters. Perhaps they did not want to deal with such a nuisance. Perhaps they felt she could be easily replaced because of her youth, and she just was not meant to survive.

I don't know why Oromis, Vrael, or any of the others did not do more to even try to save her.

When leaders become this neglectful, it's when revolutions slowly grow, planting the seed of pain that sprouts from injustice.

There is nothing in history that has been so misinterpreted as our revolution. You believe we are evil, but why? Because someone told you so?

I want you to hear my story and make those decisions yourself. Not on the basis of what you've been conditioned to believe, but what you gather from our stories, our pains, and our hopes for a better future.

We are the Forsworn.


	2. Chapter I

"Molly, Mara's here." Claudia sat at the edge of her bed, brushing her fingertips over the small, pink dragon's back. Molganiatha stirred from her slumber and looked up to her human, excited to hear Mara's name. Her eyes were as unique as her scale pattern, a pale pink with yellow pupils. Patches of different tones of pink made up her scales, and rather than matching, her dainty wings were white.

Molly started to jump off the pillow to the ground, but Claudia stopped her to pick her up instead. She carried her out of the bedroom and to a small parlor where a boy a few years older than her sat upon a maroon couch, holding his red and black dragon.

Yay! Mara jumped off his Rider's lap and stood at Claudia's feet, his tail whipping around merrily. Molly was lowered to the floor, and Mara presented her with a bird. Molly nuzzled him fondly, then began eating her breakfast with Mara lying down at her side.

Claudia softly thanked him. The adorable dragon had taken it upon himself to hunt for Molly, demanding his Rider to take him to see her every day. He was young too, but about thrice the size of Molly.

He and his Rider were about the only help they had received.

I want to go outside. Molly carefully pulled at Claudia's dress with her claws. Can we go outside?

Claudia sighed but decided, "For a little bit..." The outside world made Molly sneeze and cough so much, but it would be cruel to force her to stay in the dorm all day long, every day.

Molly celebrated the achievement by flapping her wings and hugging Claudia's leg with her forepaws.

Claudia gathered her into her arms and carried her out, following Mara and his human. She could feel Molly softly purring when they exited the building and entered the warm sunlight. A gentle breeze pervaded the air, and masses of white clouds worked to consume the sky, encroaching toward the sun.

"Morzan, what have you been doing this morning?" Claudia inquired when she caught up with him.

"Skipping detention." he answered and smirked. Mara walked in front, leading them out of Doru Araeba and to a walking trail, his destination a field of yellow flowers Molly enjoyed.

Claudia sighed; she definately did not want someone to be in trouble because of her.

Morzan chuckled and stated, "It doesn't matter. Oromis can just deal with it."

"He's going to be so mad if you keep avoiding your detentions."

"And you think I fucking care?" Morzan reached over to pat Molly's head, receiving a lick from her in return. He laughed when thinking of Oromis calling him a juvenile delinquient.

"Well what was your detention for this time?" Claudia asked.

"Giving Brom a black eye yesterday."

"Brom?"

"Yeah, that obnoxious brat who won't leave me the fuck alone."

Molly stared up to the sky while Morzan analyzed Claudia. She looked so stressed, but who would not be? It was all such a nightmare, and he could not be more grateful that Mara was so healthy.

After diverting from the trail, about twenty minutes would pass by the time the clearing of flowers was visible.

Claudia sat beneath some trees, watching the dragons with Morzan. It was fascinating how kind his dragon was. Molly loved Mara dearly, and Claudia was pleased she had such a great friend.

Though Molly seemed to be doing fine, just coughing or sneezing every few moments, Claudia ended up weeping while the dragons cuddled.

"Claudia...?"

She held onto Morzan's arm and whispered, "It's not fair."

He was silent for several moments before answering, "I know."

"Please... please talk to Oromis..."

"I've tried. You know I've tried. He doesn't give a damn."

She rubbed her eyes, trying to calm down. She hated upsetting Molly with her tears, but sometimes seeing her dragon happy was more painful than seeing her sad, because the happiness could not last. She was destined only for death.

"Thank you for bringing Mara. He's so nice. He makes her very happy." she stated.

Morzan nodded a bit. It was adorable the way he held Molly and groomed her scales.

They spent the rest of the morning there, but by noon Claudia felt it would be best to take Molly back inside before her allergies really flared.

A week passed, and every day Mara visited Molly. Her health was declining further, and she could no longer go outside. She spent a lot of time on a windowsill, looking out to the busy streets and beautiful trees that dotted the landscape. When it rained, she pressed her paw to the glass in longing, whimpering softly. She had only gotten to feel the rain once. She was weak. So weak.

Each night Claudia cried herself to sleep, holding Molly and wishing for a miracle that never came. She frequently told her, "I love you," for she could not know if she would get the chance again.

The morning after Molly's heart stopped, Mara and Morzan knew what had happened because Claudia never came to the door. Morzan unlocked it with magic and entered. He stood in the doorway watching Claudia sob and hug Molly, Mara slowly approaching and climbing onto the bed.

Morzan was silent; what was there to say?

Mara laid with Claudia, nuzzling Molly and whimpering.


End file.
